OneSided Brotherly Love
by IntentshipperQueen
Summary: A poem by Seto Kaiba remarking Mokuba's and his actions related to Mokuba's ritual that he didn't want to happen.


Patricia; We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Daisy; Sadly…

One Sided Brotherly Love

They call me insane, baby brother.

But I ignore the insults just for you. You scream and yell insults at me. I respond with, 'I love you'.

You scream louder, sometimes hitting me in your anger.

My, no, _our_ own employees worry about your sanity.

I say you're fine, it's just a phase.

They say that they've walked on you crying and throwing tantrums.

I respond with a, 'it's just a phase'.

I've also walked on you like that.

I would go over to you, rub your back gently, so I don't hurt you since you back is so sore.

I say that I love you, and you respond with the three vilest words anyone can muster.

_I hate you._

I don't, baby brother; I love you.

I bend down to kiss you on your right cheek.

You scream and throw a pillow at me.

I dodge, picking it up and giving it back to you.

I smile and pretend that horrible thing never happened to you.

It's not you fault, neither mine;

But you blame me otherwise.

I can't blame you.

What you went through was horrible.

And I could've, would've, and should've stopped it.

I say that I love you, and you respond with the three vilest words anyone can muster.

_I hate you._

I don't, baby brother; I love you.

I knew the ritual was going to be painful.

I knew you were going to hate me after.

But I let in continue.

You begged me.

I ignored you.

You pleaded.

I yelled 'Go away'!

I shouldn't have.

But I did.

I say that I love you, and you respond with the three vilest words anyone can muster.

_I hate you._

I don't, baby brother; I love you.

You pulled against the chains; your wild side emerging.

Your clothes were replaced with fur.

Your mouth becoming a muzzle.

A tail burst from the bottom of you back.

Ears spurting onto you head.

Claws burst from your new paws.

Canine teeth barred.

You let out a bloodcurdling scream.

And I didn't listen.

I say that I love you, and you respond with the three vilest words anyone can muster.

_I hate you._

I don't, baby brother; I love you.

The next day, you woke at midday, tears pooling from you eyes.

You scream at me.

And for once I listen.

You ask me why I let in happen.

I have no answer for you, baby brother.

You cry out in pain, falling to the ground.

I rushed to you, picking you up.

The first thing I said to you that fateful morning was 'I love you.'

You didn't listen.

I say that I love you, and you respond with the three vilest words anyone can muster.

_I hate you._

I don't, baby brother; I love you.

I told you that same line every day.

I still do.

And you respond the same.

I never knew it would hurt you this bad.

One day, you said something that made me snap.

You said you hated our birth mother.

You said if it wasn't for her, you would be a normal kid.

I slapped you across you face.

You finally snapped to, baby brother.

I say that I love you, and you respond with the three vilest words anyone can muster.

_I hate you._

I don't, baby brother; I love you.

You changed in front of me.

I knew it hurt by the scream.

In front of me wasn't my baby brother.

It was a snarling beast.

You swiped at me, claws unsheathed.

I barley dodged.

You eyes were filled with hate.

And my eyes were filled with guilt

I say that I love you, and you respond with the three vilest words anyone can muster.

_I hate you._

I don't, baby brother; I love you.

I never should've let you feel the full moon on you back.

I should've never let you change.

I should've never told you the truth about mom and dad.

I could've kept in a secret.

I could've been quiet.

I could've ignored the question.

I would've stayed quiet.

I would've lied.

But I didn't.

I say that I love you, and you respond with the three vilest words anyone can muster.

_I hate you._

I don't, baby brother; I love you.

Our employees come rushing in, their eyes alarmed. All they see is a few broken windows,

a crushed couch,

and you on the floor crying.

They ask what happened.

I respond, 'an uncontrolled beast, that's what.'

They look at me like I'm insane.

But I don't care.

You're normal again, but not the old normal.

I say that I love you, and you respond with the three vilest words anyone can muster.

_I hate you._

I don't, baby brother; I love you.

They leave, already calling the repair people.  
I tell you to look at me.

You do.

I say 'I love you, Mokuba.'

You stare at me and respond;

'I hate you, Seto.'

I smile.

This was so weird.

This one sided brotherly love.

I say that I love you, and you respond with the three vilest words anyone can muster.

_I hate you._

I don't, baby brother; I love you.

.


End file.
